


Hot Shots

by Squarepeg72



Series: Quests [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bartenders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: After a fight with his pregnant wife, Bucky Barnes stumbles into a kindred spirit.
Series: Quests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	Hot Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Round of Quest For the Ring
> 
> Spell: Incendio  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49883871783/in/dateposted-public/)

Walking around London had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Bucky was beginning to think otherwise. He had no idea where he was and he wasn’t going back to the Henrietta Hotel anytime soon. She was ready to kill him as it was. Having Natasha Romanoff made at you was never a good idea. Having a very pregnant Natasha mad at you could be deadly.

Ducking into the nearest pub, Bucky tried to get his bearings.

“Welcome to the Citttie of Yorke,” a dark haired bartender greeted Bucky as he took a stool at the bar. “What can I pour for you?”

“What do you have for a man who is running from a redhead?” Bucky sighed as he watched the bartender flick a flame between his fingers. “To make my life adventurous, I pissed her off. I have no clue where I am in London and she can track people anywhere. How are you doing that?”

“Well, just a little bit of magic to make the flame dance.” The bartender closed his hand and extinguished the flame. “What did you do to piss off a redhead? She sounds dangerous.”

“My very beautiful, and pregnant, wife is upset because she cannot do everything she has always been able to do and has been sidelined from work until after the baby gets here.” Bucky sighed as he watched the bartender snap his fingers and play with the flame again. “I told her I would help her get back to fighting form when the doc okayed it. She proceeded to tell me, in no uncertain terms, that she was still in fighting form and was ready to prove it.”

“Let’s start you off with a small fire.” The bartender reached for a snifter and a bottle of Grand Marnier. “Sounds like that is what you got caught in tonight. A very pregnant redhead with an active job. Sounds like you have your hands full. Settle in while we sort this out.”

“Well, if I’m going to be here a while, name’s Bucky, Bucky Barnes.” Bucky reached across the bar to shake the bartenders hand. “Nice to meet you. Mind explaining how you just set my drink on fire without a match?”

“A little magic is all.” The bartender shrugged as he shook Bucky’s hand. “Marcus Flint's the name, mate. I tend a little bar to cover the bills that magic doesn't cover. It’s just a little spell every first year learns.”

“First year? As in that school in Scotland that Steve’s girl went to?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Marcus’ comment. “I have seen her light a few people's pants on fire with more than her words a time or two. Always fun to watch.”

“Curly hair, always had her nose in a book, war hero?” Marcus handed the drink he had been making to Bucky. “Sounds like a girl a couple of years behind me. Played Quidditch against her friends when we were in school.”

“Hermione is not a witch to mess with,” Marcus laughed as he slid the cooling drink across the bar. “A Backdraft to start you off. Sounds like that’s what you got caught in today.”

“I guess.” Bucky sighed as he brought the drink to his lips. “I’m just glad Nat is a kick ass assassin instead of a witch. This isn’t half bad. Just how did you set it on fire?”

“ _Incendio_ is a spell most of us learn before we get to Hogwarts. It’s great for a party trick or to impress a Muggle.” Marcus shrugged as he continued to make drinks.

“I can see that. So what do you do besides impress customers with your control of fire?” Bucky asked as he set his empty glass on the bar. “That wasn’t half bad, but have you ever had to face down a upset, pregnant, Russian redhead? I may need a little more courage. She was really not happy with me.”

“”You, mate, have hit the unlucky lottery tonight when you upset your wife.” Marcus placed a pair of empty shot glass in front of Bucky and began to layer grenadine, creme de menthe, banana liqueur, and white rum. “Tonight, I am tending my own pub because my husband is out of town playing Quidditch. I retired last year and this is his final year. Ollie is my red head and the love of my life.”

Marcus touched the edge of the glasses and flame circled the rims before catching the rum on fire. “A Flaming Asshole for a flaming asshole, as my Ollie would say. To living and loving redheads, may we survive the battle.”

Bucky blew out the flames before lifting his glass. “To loving a redhead. I may not survive this baby at the rate we are both going. Any tips for me? Two years into this trip and I still haven’t found a good map.”

“Five years in and I still get lost sometimes.” Marcus set his empty glass on the bar and smiled. “I retired so one of us would be home with the twins. Adopting them has been the biggest blessing and the biggest pain in the arse at the same time. We had a system worked out for what to do when the call came. Ollie didn’t plan for them to come during the biggest match of the season. Blew his plans all to bloody hell.”

“Sounds about right.” Bucky chuckled as he set his empty shot glass on the bar beside Marcus’. “We are supposed to be here enjoying the last few weeks before the baby arrives. But, Hydra decided to show it’s ugly mug and she is officially sidelined. This Brooklyn boy knows about when to retreat and regroup.”

“Ollie calmed down once the babies came home.” Marcus sat a tall, skinny shot glass in front of Bucky. “I’m guessing your Nat hates to be sidelined. Ollie is always a bear when he is injured and has to miss games. I can’t say I am any better. I left the twins with a nanny and came in to work tonight because I could not listen to his game any longer.”

Bucky watched Marcus layer liquor into the shot glass as he talked. “I pace the floor when Nat’s out without me. This pregnancy let me keep her closer without the worry. The talk of the office is always how did the Solider and the Spy end up together?”

“Sounds about like the talk on the pitch.” Marcus laughed as he handed Bucky a Flaming-B52. “A bomber for the solider. The talk of the Seeker and the Keeper never seems to stop. Part of the reason I retired was because I was tired of it. My temper used to get me in trouble on the pitch.”

Bucky blew on the newest drink before he took a sip. “I really should get back to Nat before she finds the weapons. I just have to figure out how to get back to the Henrietta Hotel. For some reason, I’m glad she doesn’t know how to set things on fire with a word or two.”

“Finish that bomber and I’ll apparate you home.” Marcus dried the glass he was holding. “Ollie’s game should be done and the sitter has to be home soon. Nan is due to cover for me in five minutes.”

Bucky nursed his shot as he watched Marcus clean up behind the bar. “Thanks, man. I’m not sure I know what path I took to get here. If I’m much later, Nat may kill me for other reasons.”

Marcus laid his towel on the back bar and walked around to Bucky. “Time to get us both home, Hot Shot. Hang on”

With a pop, Marcus took Bucky back to his very pregnant, and worried, wife.


End file.
